


Art for 'A Successful Winchester Vacation'

by stormbrite



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cover Art, M/M, Wincest Reverse Bang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 02:52:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6734974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormbrite/pseuds/stormbrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art I made for the <a href="http://wincest-reverse.livejournal.com/">Wincest Reverse Bang . </a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for 'A Successful Winchester Vacation'

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Successful Winchester Vacation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6499336) by [NaughtyPastryChef](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyPastryChef/pseuds/NaughtyPastryChef). 



> I didn’t really have anything specific in mind ,just their first proper fun vacation being interrupted by a big bad. I was thinking along the lines of something like ‘Sinisters’ bagul or The Noppera-bō/faceless ghost.
> 
> Naughty Pastry chef did an amazing story for this so I then made a picspam to go with her [story. ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6499336)

 

After I read the wonderful story I made a picspam to go with it

 

 

 


End file.
